Best Laid Plans
by Tomboy13
Summary: Robin and Wally bite off a bit more than they can chew when they decide to patrol Gotham on their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own YJ**

* * *

><p>"Never thought I'd see the day…"<p>

Wally West glances over his shoulder and spots his very good friend, Robin, who seems to be a little tired.

"What? That I'm on time and you're not?" Wally retorts with a tone that is simply dripping with smugness. "The Bat keep you out all night or what?"

"No, I had a club at school I had to go to." Robin responds with a yawn and Wally's ears perk up as they always did when Robin allowed little details of his life to be revealed.

"Mathletes, right?" Wally snickers but pushes himself to his feet nonetheless, "Super nerd."

Robin's eyes roll behind his dark sunglasses but of course, Wally can't see that.

"Coming from the king of the science dweebs?"

Wally's grin never fades and Robin can't help but enjoy that, "Hey man, it's good to be king."

It's been three weeks since he's told Wally his secret identity and he's never felt happier in his life. It was one less secret that he had to keep, one less lie he had to tell and one less person he had to keep at an arm's distance.

Bruce was adamant about keeping his identity a secret from the protégé of the Flash even though Robin was fairly certain that the Flash knew who Batman was.

"Wally is a good kid," Bruce had given that compliment away, "But he's reckless and the last thing we need is another liability."

Still, Robin had told him and there was no going back.

As they walk towards an arcade, Robin dips his hand into his pocket and fishes out something he's been working on for weeks. It's a small silver disc, easily placed in one's ear and acts as a communicator.

"Heads up." He tosses the disc at Wally who catches it before Robin can even blink. He examines it and another grin spreads across his face.

"Sweet! A communicator with built in frequencies." Wally supplies, "When did you finish it?"

Robin shrugs, "Last night before patrol."

"Man, it's pretty awesome…" Wally fits it into his ear easily, "Sure beats using the telephone anyway."

Robin nods in agreement. He likes the days that they meet up just as Wally and Dick, two teens who just like to kick back and play games.

Two hours later, Robin receives a call from Batman with a low groan, "I have to get back to Gotham."

Wally sighs in mock exasperation. That was another good thing about having friends in the superhero business; they understood 'The Job'.

"I call you to test out the com links tonight, cool?" Robin adds as Wally nods and heads down another alley to get changed and zip back to Central City.

Robin checks his coordinates again before calling back his R-cycle to take it back to Gotham.

* * *

><p>Wally is coming back from getting ice cream with his Uncle when a tick in his ear causes him to jump while walking on the stairs in his own home.<p>

"Wally?" His mother calls from the living room, "Are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah mom…" Wally takes the last of the stairs using his super speed but shuts his door quietly, "Rob?"

"Just seeing how the communicator's working…is the sound good on your end?"

"Yeah, man. What's up?"

He can hear Robin typing away on something that he would like to think is the Bat Computer. "So, Batman got called to a League meeting."

"Huh, Flash did too. He did get me ice cream first though."

Robin goes quiet for some time and Wally fills the silence by digging through his desk drawer, "So do you wanna come with me to finish the patrol?"

Wally jerks his hand out of the desk drawer to pump it in the air. Patrolling in Gotham is like a dream come true for a sidekick looking for experience but Wally knows it's also dangerous and that Flash has told him outright that he wasn't allowed to patrol Gotham unless Batman was with him.

Still…

"I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Gotham isn't the best place for running.<p>

It's not flat and open like Central City or Keystone but it has its upsides. The way the city is set up, it's a test of reflex which Wally knows he needs work on. The buildings are easy to scale when he has the right momentum but he does take two tries to reach the top of the Gotham public library where Robin is already waiting.

"Some speedster, you took six minutes."

Wally throws his hands up in the air, "I traveled like five hundred miles!"

Robin snickers and brings up his holo-screen from his gauntlet, "Whatever." He types a few things and ignores how Wally paces behind him impatiently, tapping his foot every so often for effect.

"Man, if I had known we'd be sitting around for like ten minutes I would've taken my time getting here."

Robin shakes his head, "Some of these things the cops can handle, I'm looking for something…-Ah! Sweet, dude. Bank Robbery."

Wally grins wildly and looks towards Robin for direction; the younger teen is already shooting off a grapple line and swinging off the roof. He follows with ease, zipping through the buildings while keeping Robin within sight.

Robin stops and drops down to the ground, ducking around a corner and waving for Wally to join him.

Wally pulls his goggles down and turns them on in the direction of the bank, "Three guys inside. Two big ones and one skinny one."

Robin slams a fist into his hand, "Only three? We can handle this."

Wally nods, he's faced tougher odds, they both have. "We can take the back and sneak up on 'em."

Robin thinks it over for a moment, "I got a better idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! <strong>


	2. Motive

**Don't own YJ**

**Thank you all reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Robin explains the plan to Wally quickly and the speedster takes it all in easily. He'll take the front and create a distraction while Robin will come around the back to ensure no one leaves. The two of them work well in sync together and they split up to begin their mission.<p>

Wally approaches the main entrance of the bank and his goggles pick up on the extreme heat around the bars that had been cut away. He pulls his goggles back onto his forehead and kneels down to eye the scene. His sees the two bigger guys in front of the main vault but the third one is missing from his line of view.

He knows getting any closer would move him from his cover but he's confident that he can dispatch the two before the third can even blink. He checks to ensure that he has a running start before rushing into the building. He directs his path to the first mook and once he reaches top speed, he flips back to send his feet into the man's chest. The man goes down hard and Wally knows his snapped a rib or two but he's also attracted the attention of the other man, who turns and throws the nearest object, a chair, at Wally. But Wally's already ducking under the chair and in a manner of seconds he's sweeping the other man's feet out from under him. The big man falls to the ground with a groan and Wally grins.

"Two down. Where'd that other one go?" Wally pulls his goggles back down and switches them on, scanning the area quickly. He sighs and puts a hand to his ear, chirping his communicator on, "Rob, I can't find the third guy…he must be out towards you…" Wally waits for a reply but doesn't receive one, "Rob?"

Wally doesn't panic when Robin fails to answer, taking an extra second to secure the men, before rushing towards the back of the building to check on his friend.

* * *

><p>Robin is just outside the back entrance, scouting for a moment before dropping down towards the door.<p>

This is Gotham City after all and one could never be too careful.

Robin sees the door handle turn and immediately takes cover behind a dumpster. He sees a figure slip out of it and goes completely still.

Scarecrow.

Robin has only read the files on the villain but he knows that Bruce has faced him more than once and while Bruce is experienced with Scarecrow, Robin is not. Still, he's curious about the situation, he knows from the file that Scarecrow rarely pulls simple robberies such as this one and Robin figures there is more that he is just not seeing.

Scarecrow is slim with a mask that Bruce has explained to Robin is used to frighten and intimidate. He isn't acting as if Wally has taken out his two men and Robin can surmise that Scarecrow probably left the main room before Wally entered. Scarecrow walks a few steps deeper into the alley and Robin watches him carefully. He tenses when Wally's voice comes through his com link but he knows that responding would only attract Scarecrow's gaze.

"Rob?"

Robin clenches his teeth but keeps his silence until he sees Scarecrow head back inside the bank, now carrying a small bag.

"KF! Make yourself scarce!" Robin hisses into the com link as quickly as he can. He leaves his hiding place and glances around the bank, seeing an air duct and grappling up to it to find a new way into the bank.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash only avoids the newly opening back door thanks to Robin's warning, however, he doesn't have the room to actually bring himself to a neat stop and as he swerves to avoid the door, he tumbles into a desk. Scarecrow reenters the main area of the bank with a sweeping look.<p>

"Are you two fools…" His hissing voice trails off when he sees the two goons down for the count and secure. "The Bat…"

He glances sharply to the side when he sees movement near a teller's desk and sees something bright and colorful, unusual for Gotham.

"Oh man….my head-_oh man_ what is with that mask?" Wally is on his feet and staring at Scarecrow, unsure of who he is. "So…uh, Joker? New look, huh?"

Scarecrow narrows his eyes, "I'm not that foolish clown!"

Wally can see Robin signaling him behind Scarecrow's head, indicating to continue distracting the villain.

"Uh…anyway, I'm totally on to your scheme here…to er…rob this bank of…" Wally glances around and realizes for the first time that none of the bad guys had any sort of bags with them. "Wait…how much do you plan on taking…?"

Wally's musings are cut short as Scarecrow drops to the ground with a sharp thud with Robin now standing on top of the villain's back.

"KF, grab that bag he dropped." Robin orders sharply as begins to tie the unconscious Scarecrow. Batman's notes were right about the man, he didn't last long in hand to hand confrontations.

Wally picks up the bag and pulls it open, coughing slightly at the smell. "Ew, dude what is this?"

"Don't breathe it in!" Robin warns quickly and Wally closes the bag hastily, "It might be his fear toxin and I don't have any antidote on me."

Wally nods and sets the bag down as Robin begins to search Scarecrow for anything else that could be a clue to what he is up to, "Scarecrow doesn't pull robberies like this…"  
>Wally sits down on the desk and pulls out a candy bar from his wrist compartment to chew on as Robin searches for clues, "Well, maybe he was trying to taint the money somehow…"<p>

Robin pulls out a piece of paper that is folded neatly in Scarecrow's pocket and glances over at Wally, "I don't think that's the whole story."

KF eyes Robin for a moment, "Why not?"

Robin scans the note again, just to be safe before answering his best friend, "Looks like Two-Face was asking Scarecrow for money…in a sort of 'I'll beat your head in if you don't' sort of way."

Wally takes the note and frowns at it, "How can you tell Two-Face wants the money?"

Robin shrugs easily, "The bills he's asking for, everything splits into two nice and even, I bet that Scarecrow was just going to grab some money and cover it with his fear toxin to get back at Facey."

"Classy. Two-Face isn't gonna be happy when Scarecrow doesn't show up." Wally motions down at the unmoving villain.

Robin is already alerting the Gotham police to their location via his gauntlet and grins at KF, "Well, let's just go see how happy he is when we show up then."

* * *

><p><strong>Scarecrow may be down but we'll see if he's out for good<br>**


End file.
